Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 071
Yusei Captured is the seventy first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei who awakes in the dark, has no idea where he is and tries to catch the situation by feeling around the place he is at. He figures out that he must be inside a vehicle and then tries to remember what happened. Apparently a mysterous man came looking for him for some repairing done. Just then several men appear, who are all friends with this guy. After that the last thing Yusei remembers is being beaten with a wooden sword and then losing consciousness. The mysterious individual speaks of something then. On the other hand, Akiza and others put great efforts into locating Yusei and soon enough, find him imprisoned and try to rescue him using a trailer. Not expecting the trailer to begin to lose contol, however at that time, a mysterious Turbo Duelist appears. Her real identity is... Featured Duels Yusei vs. Sherry Sherry summons ????? (DEF: 400), and places 1 card face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Yusei summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900). Yusei then activates it's effect doubling its ATK and attacks "Foral Shield" allowing her to negate the attack and draw 1 card from her deck. Yusei places 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Sherry summons ????? (ATK: 400) and activates it's effect allowing her to draw 1 card from her deck. She then activates "Speed Spell - Over Boost" and increases her Speed Counters by 4, Sherry then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" and Fusion Summons ????? (ATK: 2200) and attacks "Speed Warrior", Yusei then activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and tries to negate the attack. Sherry then activates the effect of ????? allowing her to negate the effect 1 Trap Card that targets ?????. The attack continues and "Speed Warrior" is destroyed (Yusei: 2700 Life Points). Sherry places 1 card face-down and ends her turn. Due to the effect of "Speed Spell - Over Boost" her Speed Counters are reduced to 1. Yusie summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300) and activates it's effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (DEF: 400). he then "tunes" them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300). Yusei then attacks ????? with "Junk Warrior", Sherry activates ????? preventing ????? from being destroyed by battle (Sherry: 3900 Life Points). Yusei palces 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Sherry summons "Floral Synchron" (ATK: 400), she then "tunes" "Floral Synchron" with ????? to Synchro Summons ????? (ATK: 2700). She then activates the effect of ????? to Special Summon ????? (ATK: 1000). Sherry then attacks "Junk Warrior" with ?????, Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", Sherry then activates the effect of ????? to negate and destroy "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". The attack continues and "Junk Warrior" is destroyed (Yusei: 2300 Life Points). Yusei activates ????? allowing him to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" from the Graveyard (ATK: 2300). Sherry places 2 card face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. :Continued next episode... Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yugi and his most famous cards (Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl).